1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaded lamps and has particular reference to a shaded lamp in which the area illuminated and the intensity of illumination emanating from the light source may be varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In reading, studying, or working at close quarters, it is generally desirable to have an optimum amount of illumination since either over-illumination or under-illumination may give rise to eye discomfort or even eye strain. Also, some persons find it more desirable to illuminate only the area with which they are directly concerned, such as a book or other reading matter, leaving the rest of the surroundings in subdued light or even darkness. Herefore, reading lamps or the like were generally constructed with a lamp shade surrounding the lamp bulb and supported by a swivel mount whereby the lamp may be adjusted to direct light from the bulb generally in a desired direction and usually over a broad area. The amount of illumination was usually fixed or was controlled by an adjustable voltage regulating device, such as a rheostat.
It therefore becomes a principal object of the present invention to provide a reading or like lamp in which the amount of illumination emanating from the light bulb may be adjusted without varying the lamp voltage.
Another object is to provide a reading or the like lamp which may be selectively arranged to illuminate either a broad general area or a specific smaller area or both.
Another object is to provide a reading or the like lamp which may be either placed on a supporting surface to project a beam of light in a generally horizontal direction for reading or like purpose or may be supported above a reading or work surface for projecting a beam of light downwardly onto such surface.
Another object is to provide a reading or like lamp which is simple and economical to manufacture and which is more versatile in use than other reading lamps.